1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting apparatus and a shooting method suitable for a digital camera capable of shooting a still image and a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a portable apparatus (shooting apparatus) with a shooting function, such as a digital camera, has spread. The shooting apparatus of this type includes one having a display unit with a function of displaying a shot image, and one that is made easy to operate by displaying a menu screen on a display unit, and further includes one that can be operated by arranging a touch panel on a display unit and performing a touch operation on the touch panel.
There is also a shooting apparatus capable of shooting not only a still image but also a moving image. Further, an apparatus capable of acquiring a still image while shooting a moving image has also been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-89220 describes an apparatus configured to acquire a still image having a preferable composition when shooting a moving image.
In the shooting apparatus of this type, a technique for using image processing to add various effects to a shot photograph has also been developed. For example, a shooting apparatus that combines a plurality of shot photographs to generate a combination photograph as a single photograph has also been developed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 5180127 describes an image generation apparatus that records a template for a plurality of types of composite frames, and edits images of the same object to respectively match the composite frames and arranges the edited images in the composite frames.
However, the apparatus described in Japanese Patent No. 5180127 selects, among recorded still pictures, pictures of the same object using the recorded template, edits the selected still pictures, and then arranges the edited still pictures in the composite frames. That is, Japanese Patent No. 5180127 discusses not selecting objects from a movie to generate the selected objects as a combination photograph but selecting still pictures that have already been shot and further selecting some of the selected still pictures, and incorporating the selected still pictures into predetermined positions of the template to generate a desired combination photograph.